Claudia Wolf
Claudia Wolf is the main antagonist in the game Silent Hill 3. She is a priestess of the Order whose driving personal goal was to bring God into the world so that Paradise could be given to all mankind. She possessed many psychic powers, including retrocognition and telekinesis. History Sister Claudia Claudia was raised to be a priestess of the Order in the Sect of the Holy Woman. Her father was Leonard Wolf, a fanatical member of the Order and protector of the Seal of Metatron. Leonard often abused her when he thought that she had blasphemed or that her faith had wavered. Her only friend was Alessa Gillespie, with whom she sympathized because they shared similar backgrounds. They would often play together, but losing would make Claudia cry. Her childhood experiences drove Claudia to be ruthless in bringing about the birth of God so that no one would have to suffer as she did again. When the Order reorganized itself with the help of Father Vincent after a period of inactivity caused by the events of the first game, Claudia rose to a place of prominence within the Order, even making Alessa one of its saints. ''Silent Hill 3'' Claudia knew about the birth of Heather Mason at the end of the first game through her powers of retrocognition and that she had been raised by Harry Mason, who had killed one manifestation of God. Seventeen years after those events, Claudia hired Douglas Cartland, a private detective, to locate Heather. He found her at the Central Square shopping mall. Claudia arrived shortly thereafter and manifested the Otherworld, over which she had some control, but she viewed it as the hand of the unborn God remaking the world. She then proceeded to the Daisy Villa apartments, where Heather and Harry lived. Claudia ordered a creature known as the Missionary to kill Harry, partly out of revenge for his meddling seventeen years before, but also to fill Heather with hatred, which would nourish the God growing inside her. When Heather arrived at the apartment, Claudia informed her that she would be "waiting where it all began, in the town of Silent Hill", knowing that Heather's desire for revenge would cause her to follow. Once in Silent Hill, she learned that Father Vincent had opposed her plans and sent Heather to Brookhaven Hospital to meet Leonard and retrieve the Seal of Metatron. When she felt Heather kill her father, she confronted Vincent, who knew of her childhood abused and questioned the motives behind her actions. She headed back to the Order's church, and met with Douglas in the otherworld version of Lakeside Amusement Park. He said that he didn't like being lied to (he was told Heather had been kidnapped from the Order) and mocked Claudia's aims, calling Paradise a place for "castrated sheep". Claudia used her powers to break his leg. She was later confronted by Heather in the Otherworld version of the church, where Heather had been led to by Vincent. Heather tried to defeat Claudia by impersonating her former self, Alessa, but she collapsed from the pains brought on by God's immanent birth. Final Confrontation Claudia descended to the main worship area of the church, where she was confronted by Vincent, who mocked her faith. She stabbed him in the back back when he was distracted by heather's arrival, an act she waved off as "nothing important." When the still living Vincent called out to Heather to use the seal, Claudia laughed and told him that it was useless in Heather's hands, before stabbing him in the heart and killing him. Heather then began to experience harp pains, indicating that God was birthing. Heather stopped this by swallowing a pill of aglaophotis, a substance used to repel demons, which had given to her by Harry as part of a necklace on her birthday. This caused her to vomit up the fetal form of God. In an act of desperation, Claudia snatched up the fetus and swallowed it, thereby birthing God herself, an occurence which obliterated her. However, God was born improperly and was easily destroyed by Heather. Personality Much like Dahlia Gillespie from Silent Hill, Claudia speaks in religious riddles and holds an overwhelming belief in God. However, while Dahlia's motives were decidedly malevolent, Claudia truly believes in what she is doing. While her faith is unshakable, Claudia realizes that her methods are questionable, and even states that she does not expect to take part in Paradise due to her role in Harry's death. Claudia's intention is to remake the present world into Paradise by reviving God. Because of her experiences during her childhood, she perceives the world as being full of suffering and in order to "save everyone," she attempts to create paradise. She believes that for everyone to be saved, some sacrifices like Harry and Vincent are unavoidable. Because of her passionate need to believe, Claudia also has a temper, especially when others seem skeptical or opposed to her mission. She has several moments where she loses composure, particularly with Father Vincent, who openly mocks her faith. Eventually, Vincent's words are met with violent consequences when Claudia stabs and kills him. According to Heather, if she were to examine the cards in Alessa's room, Claudia often cried if she lost in card games to Alessa. Powers and Abilities In the library, Vincent mentions that Claudia and Heather both have "special powers". The Book of Lost Memories states that the reason Heather encounters the monsters in the shopping mall is because Claudia's presence is nearby, meaning she has control over the Otherworld and Fog World. She can also control the monsters to some extent, as she commanded the Missionary to kill Harry. The scene where Douglas points his gun at Claudia ends on a cliffhanger. When Heather reunites with Douglas, his leg is suddenly broken and he never states the cause of it. Because Douglas is in the same area and there are no monsters present in either cutscene, it can be assumed that Claudia used her powers to break Douglas' leg through telekinesis. Vincent has also stated that she has the gift of "Sight". Whereas Alessa was stated to have precognition, it is likely that Claudia had the power of retrocognition, seeing the past. This would explain why she had detailed knowledge of the events of the first game. It is unknown where Claudia received her special powers. It is possible that like Alessa, Claudia had been born with unexplained special powers. It is also possible that playing with Alessa frequently throughout her childhood caused powers to manifest within herself. Lastly, the powers could also be a result of her strong faith within the Order given to her by the spiritual power of the land. It is seen that other members of the Order both revere and fear her due to her powers. ''SIlent Hill Revelation'' Claudia Wolf is the main antagonist in the 2012 film Silent Hill: Revelation. She is portrayed by Carrie-Anne Moss, who is well-known for her role as the enigmatic Trinity in The Matrix. Claudia is the priestess of a powerful cult of religious zealots known as the Order of Valtiel, who wants to use a girl gifted with unnatural powers to birth their God. To this end, Alessa Gillespie was burned alive by the high priestess of the Brethren named Christabella, with the intention of impregnating her after the burning. However, the cult had underestimated Alessa's powers, and she instead became filled with hate, causing her to create an alternate reality, in which she trapped the cultists, who were forced to hide from Alessa's dark side. While Christabella and the Brethren hid in a local church, Claudia and her own followers hid in a secret sanctuary beneath Lakeside Amusement Park. Claudia began making plans to destroy Alessa so they can escape the alternate reality and succeed in birthing her god. to that end, she became pregnant and gave birth to a boy, who she intended to use to lure the good side of Alessa back to Silent Hill, who Dark Alessa had sent to the real world to live the happy life Alessa never had. 30 years after Alessa's burning, Dark Alessa called her good side (now a 9 year-old girl named Sharon Da Silva) back to Silent Hill. When Christabella captured Sharon and attempted to burn her, Sharon's adoptive mother, Rose Da Silva, helped Alessa and Dark Alessa enter the church and slaughters all the members of the Brethren cult including their leader Christabella. Once the massacre was complete, Rose took Sharon from Silent Hill, and some time later used half of the Seal of Metatron to send her back to the real world. However, Claudia and the Order still lived, and after the destruction of the Brethren made plans to bring Sharon back and use her to destroy Alessa once and for all. At some point between Silent Hill and Silent Hill: Revelation, Claudia performed a ritual on one of her followers to send him to the real world in order to retrieve Sharon. Unfortunately the plan failed when Sharon's adoptive father, Christopher Da Silva, killed the man in self defense. Chris then took Sharon and went on the run. When Claudia's son, a young man named Vincent Cooper, reached the age of 18, the same age as Sharon, Claudia performed a ritual on him to allow him to enter the real world, involving cutting the Halo of the Sun into his chest, so he could bring Sharon back himself. In the meantime, she hired a private investigator named Douglas Cartland to find Alessa's good side. He eventually turned on her when he learns of her true motives, but not before revealing Sharon's location, enabling Vincent to enroll into the same school as her. In the meantime, Claudia believed her father and former leader of the Order, Leonard Wolf, had become tainted by Alessa's evil. She had him sent to Brookhaven Asylum, where he was chained up and abandoned. She did not realize that she had also been tainted, and was in fact even worse than Leonard, something he was very aware of. Soon after Claudia sends Vincent into the real world to find Heather Mason, Vincent falls in love with Heather, and warns her away from Silent Hill. To punish him, Claudia transforms into a monster, and has Vincent strapped to a gurney in a room filled with demonic nurses. Vincent breaks free with Heather's aid, but is found by members of the Order soon after. When Vincent is returned to her, Claudia has him tied up, and then she prepares to perform the impregnation ritual on Heather, who has now rejoined with the dark side of Alessa. When Heather puts the Seal of Metatron into Claudia's hand, Claudia transforms into a monster in the eyes of both the Order and the Brethren who all fled together from the sight of this shocking transmutation and later died, and she attacks Heather. Pyramid Head, the protector of Alessa, rushes to Heather's aid and fights Claudia, eventually decapitating her with his Great Knife. Gallery Claudia Wolf.png|Claudia Wolf Sister Claudia.png|Sister Claudia aka Claudia Wolf. Fanatic Claudia Wolf.jpg|Claudia wields a ceremonial dagger she killed Vincent with. Saint Claudia Wolf.jpg|Claudia Wolf prays for the soul of Father Vincent after she kills him. Claudia Wolf & The Order.jpg|Claudia Wolf, surrounded by her members of both the Order and the Brethren in Silent Hill: Revelation. Claudia Wolf & the Order of Valtiel.jpg|Claudia Wolf, high priestess and leader of the Order of Valtiel (The Order). Claudia Wolf 2.jpg|Claudia about to send her son Vincent Cooper to Brookhaven Asylum to be "cured". Claudia Wolf 3.jpg|Claudia meeting Heather Mason in the Sanctuary beneath Lakeside Amusement Park. Claudia Wolf 4.jpg|Claudia transforming into the Missionary after touching the Seal of Metatron Trivia *During Silent Hill 4: The Room, serial killer Walter Sullivan in the Hospital Otherworld removes the womb of a corpse that has the same character design as Claudia, much like the Angela Orosco corpse in Silent Hill 3. It is possible Team Silent recycled Claudia's character model structure just to build the corpse, similar to how they recycled Angela's model to build the corpse in Silent Hill 3. *In the Book of Lost Memories, Claudia is referred as "The High Priestess" The second of the Major Arcanas in a Tarot Deck, related to her high position on the Order. *Claudia shares the name of the plant "White Claudia" from Silent Hill. *It's interesting to note that Donna Burke voiced Angela Orosco in Silent Hill 2 and Claudia Wolf in Silent Hill 3, and that both of them were treated badly by their fathers. Also, in both games, a monster version of their fathers is fought by the protagonist. *Much like how Claudia and Angela share the same voice actress in the original release of their respective games, both are voiced by Laura Bailey in the HD Collection. *In the Silent Hill HD Collection, Claudia has a small script change in her first meeting with Heather. Instead of saying "despoiled by mankind", she will say "unspoiled by mankind". *After Claudia swallows the God fetus, its form takes on similarities to Alessa. This is likely due to Claudia's belief that Alessa was the savior of mankind. The face looks almost identical to Alessa's, and the lower half may represent Alessa's immolation, and how Claudia may have once thought her dead. If Claudia had thought Alessa was dead, and then found out she was alive, Claudia may have thought that God's presence in Alessa had reincarnated her or made her unkillable. *Claudia wears a white robe instead of a black robe. This resembles one of Claudia's concept art designs. *Like her videogame counterpart, Claudia does not have eyebrows in order to make her expressions more difficult to tell. *In the Silent Hill game series, Dahlia is an evil character and Claudia is a sympathetic character. These character traits are swapped for both characters in the film series. Instead of Claudia loving Alessa, Claudia hates Alessa and wants to kill her so that she and her cult can be free from Alessa's torment. There is no mention of Claudia being Alessa's childhood friend. Category:Cult Leaders Category:Villainesses Category:Fanatics Category:Tragic Villain Category:Silent Hill Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Witches Category:Sorceress Category:Amoral Category:Leader Category:Charismatic villain Category:Humans Category:Mutated Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Delusional Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dark Priests Category:Deceased Villains Category:Extremists Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Disciplinarians Category:Friend of the hero